Muffin Freakky
by The Lord of Lucifer
Summary: Kisah Tenten yg menjalani nasibnya sebagai babunya Atsu OC .Tenten yg berusha memenuhi perintah Atsu karena masih mau hidup menghadapi banyak petualangan yg tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya.


**Disclaimer : PUNYA AKU…!!!(Dibantai Masashi sensei)**

**Rating : humor tapi garing**

**Pairing : -**

**Warning : Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan kanker,serangan jantung,impotensidan ganguan kehamilan dan janin.**

**Oneshoot**

Cuma cerita ringan sebagai hadiah natal buat semua pembaca dan pengetik FFN. Mudah-mudah cerita ini cukup fluff untuk membuat semua tersenyum.

**Muffin Freakky**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**BY THE LORD OF LUCIFER**

"Lu'san nie Narator kok kurang ajar banget sih..?!"Tanya Hime pada Lu' sambl nyekek Narator sampe pingsan.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Tenten memulai harinya atau biasa disebut bangun tidur setelah begadang 24 jam (itu'mah gak tidur…!!).Kalian jangan berpikir tenten begadan karena sekolah lagi liburan musim panas tepatnya hari ke 5 liburan tapi tantan begadang karena jadi babunya Atsu..! Atau jangan-jangan kalian udah tau dari fanfic karangan Hime Uguisu? Yah…gak mungkin juga sih mana ada yang mau baca fanficnya…!!(Narato dicekek Hime)

"Lu'san nie Narator kok kurang ajar banget sih..?!"Tanya Hime pada Lu' sambl nyekek Narator sampe pingsan.

"iya tau tuh…-mendelik ke Narator yg pingsan-tapi bagus deh kamu cekek dia jadi Naratornya ganti…"kata Lu' nyantai. Dasar Author kejam! Back to the story..

"TENTE….!!!!"panggil Atsu dari ruang makan

"Iya,iya…!Tau gak gw baru nyampe depan pintu rumah lo udah dipanggil lagi! Mana manggilnya salah lagi!"kata Ten2x marah-marah sambil jalan ke tempat Atsu.

"Lo kan babu gw jadi terserah gw donk mau nyruh-nyuruh lo kapanpun gw mau! Trus terserah gw juga gw mau mangil lo apa,mau Tente,Benten,Meten,Teten ato apa aja..! masih mending'kan dari pada lo gw panggil Babu,Pembokat,ato Budak..!"kata Atsu yg pagi-pagi dah marah-marah.

"iya..iya.."kata Tenten melas.

"Gw mau masak buat sarapan gw tapi bahannya gak ada. Lo tau'kan mesti ngapain..?"kata Atsu dengan nada merintahnya.

"Gw mesti belanja bahan masakan buat lo.."jawab Tenten kayak orang bego.

"Betul! Anda dapat -1000 yen! Buruan bayar keg w!"kata Atsu sambil nyodorin tangannya minta duit.

"Tsu gw kan gak punya duit …"kata Tenten nagis darah..

"Yaudah buruan belanja! Waktu lo 10 menit jangan telt sedetikpun!"kata Atsu sadis.

"Tsu lo dah gila ya..??!! semua bahan yg mesti gw beli ini Cuma ada di Sunagakure dan itu butuh 6 hari pulang balik perjalanan! Kenapasih lo gak sarapan kue aja?"kata Tenten sewot (yaiyalah sewot!).

"Pertama lo harus tau klo gw gak gila,kedua terkhir kali guwe ke suna itu cuma 8 menit pulang pergi (yaiyalah Atsu'kan naik naga). Tapi gw setuju ide lo gw mau sarapan Muffin Freakky aj deh.."kata Atsu kalem.

"Hahh..? Muffin Freakky itu belinya dimana?"Tanya Tenten mulai seneng.

"Pertanyaan bagus ! Muffin Freakky Itu gak dijual tapi gratis!

Muffin Freakky ada di Magic Earth dang w yakin lo gak tau itu ada di mana jadi bakal gw jelasin..pertama lo pergi **1jam cahaya barat **bumi,terus lo bakal lihat planet segitiga lo masuk alias mendarat diplanet itu trus lo cari pohon berdaun air klo dah ketemu lo lari kelilingngin tuh pohon 5 kali klo gak kuncinya gak bakal kebuka. Setelah itu lo bakal liat tanah melayang tepat 5 meter diatas pohon itu nah itulah magic earth..!"kata Atsu sambil ngasih kertas alamat biar Tenten gak lupa.

Tenten cengo ngedengernya tapitetep pergi karena masih mau hidup.

Ditengah perjalanan (Tenten masih di bumi)

"Tenten mau kemana?"Tanya Lee yg lagi latihan bareng Neji,Team Kiba, Team Naruto,Team Shikamaru,Temari,Kankuro .(banyak banget temen latihannya)

"mau ke Magic Earth disuruh Atsu"jawab Tenten polos sambil ngasih kertas yang dikasih Atsu. Kontan semua ngakak setelah baca alamatnya kecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?"Tanya Sakura dan Ino caper.

"Gak, Cuma kaget aja! Dulu Itchi pernah cerita tentang Magic Earth ini,kupikir dia bohong ternyata enggak toh…"jawab Sasuke sambil megang dagunya.

"Jadi kita mesti nyari tuh Muffin Freakky! Itchi kan jenius jadi pasti beneran ada ."kata Naruto bego.

"Naruto tunben lo pinter..!"kata Kiba yang sama begonia. Meskipun begitu mereka semua tetep pergi nyari sampai seluruh warga konha termasuk paman pejual ramen. Jadi siapa yg bego?

Ditempat Atsu…

"kwkwkwk…jadi Lo NGERJAIN SI Tenten sampe satu Konoha kena bahkan kedua kak gw juga kena?"Tanya Gaara sambil makan muffin.

"Jago banget nipunya..! gw suka!"kata Hime sambil ngambil muffin

"Tapi bukannya adek lo juga ikutan?"Tanya Ichigura sambil makan muffin.

"Gw gak peduli!"jawab Hime sadis.

"gw gak bohong! Kalian memang gak akan menemukan tu muffin di sana tapi muffin sama tempatnya itu beneran ada! Muffin itu sebenernya hasil ciptaan gw sama gaara yg gak beracun dinamain begitu karena rasanya yg berbeda di tiap gigitannya!"jawab Atsu panjan lebar.

"yoyoi..!nih muffin yg lagi kita makan ni muffinya."kata Gaara kalem.

"ooohhh….tapi enak juga ya…"kata Ichigura samnbil makan lagi

Atsu dan Gaara tersenyaum puas karena hasil ciptaaan mereka berhasil bikin orang seneng.

Seminggu sebelu liburan musim panas berakhir semua warga Konoha pulang dengan tangan hampa tapi mereka puas Karena berhasil ke Magic Earth entah dngan cara apa. Mau coba kesana? Saran Lu'sih jangan..

~~The End~~


End file.
